Forgotten Daughter
by ariyana.lenae
Summary: Edward was not the first changed, Carlisle thinks of Bella as a daughter, they separated before Edward came, she comes back & Carlisle wants her in his life but its not so easy, & how does Bella know Edward? not the norm Carlisle has a daughter story OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is a story I've been thinking of for awhile, its not like all the other Carlisle had a daughter Bella comes back everyone loves her kinda story, it has some twists. Just give it a shot. **

CPOV:

_Knock-knock_

I looked up from my medical paperwork I brought home to the sound of the door, "Come in, Alice," I replied.

Alice danced in and gracefully took a seat in the chair across from my desk with a smile on her face.

"There's a thunderstorm tonight and Emmett wants to play, would you like to join?" She smiled at me and then she had a faraway look on her face. I opened my mouth to answer her but was interrupted when Alice smiled brightly before saying, "good, we'd be uneven without you sense Edward is out hunting."

I smiled at her as she danced back out of the room.

I turned back to my paperwork and got lost, like I usually do when I have to bring it home.

"WE'RE LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES!" Alice yelled from downstairs, although the yelling was completely unnecessary.

The ten minutes went by quicker than I thought they would and soon all six of us were running towards the clearing. I was holding Esme's hand as we ran. When we stopped she gave me a sympathetic smile before running after Jasper to help set up the bases. She knew that every time we played baseball I always thought back to Bella, my daughter.

When she used to come to the hospital I always would take her outside to play baseball when she felt better. It was her favorite thing to do, besides reading. No one in the family knew the whole story to my and Bella's history except Esme. She knew that Bella was my daughter in every sense of the word except biologically. I missed her greatly.

"It's time," Alice announced just before we all heard the thunder rumble above us.

I shook my head to rid myself of sad memories of my precious daughter so I could focus on the game. We split into teams, boys vs. girls, and started to play. After some time had passed the score was 9-7 with the girls winning and Alice up to bat. I was pitching and I threw the ball to her but it went right into Esme's hands. Alice dropped the bat she was holding and gasped, she was having a vision. We all ran to her side waiting for her to tell us what she saw.

"Four nomads, two males and two females, they heard us playing they want to join. I-I can't see what happens after they step out of the clearing." She looked us all in the eyes worry evident in all of our faces. I was about to assure them that we would keep our calm when we heard them approaching.

We all turned towards the opposite end of the clearing. Jasper was sending out calm to all of us while angling himself in front of Alice, Alice was still searching the future for answers, Emmett already in a defensive position along with Rosalie, Esme was standing slightly behind me, and I just couldn't stop wishing Edward was here to read their thoughts and Bella were here to block our minds.

My eyes started to search the forest for their approach. They stepped out into the clearing, a black haired man in the front flanked by a male with long blonde hair with a red haired female standing defensively behind them. Then another female came into the clearing she had long brunette hair and she stood beside the other female. I instantly recognized the brunette and I gasped. My families' eyes and the nomads' eyes stared at me waiting for me to explain my sudden outburst.

**AN: Reviews would make me so happy :)) I have chapter 2 done I'm just editing. So it should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I forgot the Disclaimer last chapter sooo...**_

_**Disclaimer: THIS COUNTS FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS CAUSE I'LL PROBABLY FORGET IT EVERY TIME, BUT I DONT OWN A THING EXCEPT SOME OF THE IDEAS THE REST IS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**  
Recently: My eyes started to search the forest for their approach. They stepped out into the clearing, a black haired man in the front flanked by a male with long blonde hair with a red haired female standing defensively behind them. Then another female came into the clearing she had long brunette hair and she stood beside the other female. I instantly recognized the brunette and I gasped. My families' eyes and the nomads' eyes stared at me waiting for me to explain my sudden outburst. _

I locked eyes with the brunette as realization shown on her face, but then it was covered with an emotionless mask. A stab of pain went through my body at the sight of her acting as if she didn't know who I was. Jasper was quick to send me calmness and numbing emotions to help with the pain.

I recovered quickly thanks to Jasper, "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme, our children Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper," I said while pointing to each as I said their name.

The black haired male stepped forward to shake my hand, "Hello, I'm Laurent, this is James, that's Victoria, and that is Isabella. We heard you playing and we thought you could use some extra players?"

I smiled politely, "Of course, but we would appreciate it if you refrained from hunting in the immediate area." He nodded in acknowledgement before we split into teams again. We were once again boys vs. girls so the teams didn't change much.

We played all throughout the night until the thunderstorm ended and the girls won with the score of 29-26. I invited Laurent's coven back to the house so we could talk some more and he accepted. We were running back when Alice and Emmett started to fight.

"Alice, we so didn't make any bets about the game!"  
"Yes, we did Emmett! You have to sell your Jeep and your Xbox!"  
"I'd never bet them both at the same time!"  
"You did!"  
"I didn't!"  
"You did!"  
"I didn't!"  
"Enough!" I yelled when I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Sorry," they mumbled together.

We arrived at the house within a few minutes and everyone gathered together in the living room, except Alice who dragged Jasper upstairs no doubt to change.

"I see your family is animal drinkers as well?" Laurent asked breaking the silence.  
"Yes, have you met others with our lifestyle?" I asked truly curious.  
"No, but Isabella had that lifestyle when we met her," James said sinisterly, "but I _persuaded_ her differently." The way he said persuaded made my blood –or I guess venom- run cold. I wanted to hurt him.  
"I see." I said through clenched teeth.

The conversation continued on like this for quite some time. They each told us of their past and how they met each other. The longer they talked the more I disliked James; he was making it very obvious that he took advantage of my little girl.

When Bella told us her story she simply said she was in France and she met James while hunting and she decided to stay with him and she had been with his coven ever since. She never mentioned me or where she came from or what her last name was. When Alice asked what her life was like before she met James Bella simply answered, "I was changed by a woman and only lived because another girl was walking with me and had tried to save me. After the change the vampire was nowhere to be found so I went into the forest and came across some deer. They tasted good so I only hunted animals. After a year I had had no contact with anyone vampires included, I decided to go to France. I arrived a few days later and met James." She would glance at me every once in awhile and her eyes were showing with sadness and fear. I got the impression that she had lied to them because she was afraid.

Laurent then stood and said they had to leave. I was trying to think quickly for some reason to get Bella to stay. Alice beat me to it though, "OH! Isabella, Victoria! Won't you two come shopping with me and Rose?" She was jumping up and down in her seat.

"I don't shop," Victoria replied curtly.

Bella glanced at James before answering, "I wouldn't mind to go with you Alice."

"Oh good, I just can't wait! We can go now," and with that Alice and Rose flew out of their seats and out the doors dragging Bella along with them.

"Well, I believe were going to go hunt we'll be going to Seattle so you don't need to worry." Laurent said. We all said our good-byes before they left.

Once they were out of earshot Emmett jumped up, "Man they really pissed me off! Did you guys see how Isabella would flinch every time she said something James didn't like? It's obvious he beats her! And, I think he was implying that he takes advantage of her too!"

"Yeah, he was," I hissed.

**AN: Review please!! I want to know if anyone is interested in this story. :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks to ****Bcullen_vmp21 (*FIRST REVIEWER!!), ****hayleyhoo, bekins, ****LilliumKiss,****carefulositopeace, and twird96** **for the reviews, hayleyhoo, bekins, and ****LilliumKiss**** for the story alerts, and bekins, Pureblood Forever, carefulositopeace, and twird96 for the story favorites. **

_Recently: "Oh good, I just can't wait! We can go now," and with that Alice and Rose flew out of their seats and out the doors dragging Bella along with them._

"_Well, I believe were going to go hunt we'll be going to Seattle so you don't need to worry." Laurent said. We all said our good-byes before they left. _

_Once they were out of earshot Emmett jumped up, "Man they really pissed me off! Did you guys see how Isabella would flinch every time she said something James didn't like? It's obvious he beats her! And, I think he was implying that he takes advantage of her too!" _

"_Yeah, he was," I hissed._

BPOV:

Alice and Rosalie had dragged me into their car to go shopping. They were talking nonstop about fashion and what we were going to buy. We were half way there when I finally spoke, "Alice, I actually can't stand shopping."

Silence filled the car before Alice pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "You know Bella I saw you say that at the house before I asked you, but it still hurts to hear. I can't believe you don't like shopping! You have no idea how many times I've had visions today of me and Rose FORCING you into clothes, shopping trips, and makeovers."

I grimaced before asking, "If you already knew, then why did you ask?"  
"For the same reason you said yes, to get you away from James."  
"He'll come back you know. He won't let me leave."  
"I know, but we'll figure something out. For now let's just enjoy the day."

After several hours of torture from Alice and Rose we were finally heading back to their house. Even though I would never, ever admit it to Alice, I really had fun and enjoyed spending time with them. We all got along great. I didn't tell them anything about my real past because Alice said I should just wait until we were home and then I'd only have to tell it once.

When the car pulled into the driveway, I didn't even get the chance to open my door before I was crushed into the arms of my father.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I went to Italy instead of staying with you. We would've still been together. I could have taken care of you like I promised I would have! Oh, I'm so sorry! Bells, I love you so much!"

I glanced over his shoulder to see everyone except Esme and Alice looking uncomfortable and slightly angry. They must not have known Carlisle was my father.

I laughed before responding, "Yeah I missed you do dad," everyone relaxed once I said 'dad', "but don't blame yourself for James. I got stupid and ran into the wrong person. And I love you too." I kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and walking inside with him.

Everyone gathered into the living room and I sat on the couch beside Carlisle who had his arm around me while holding Esme's hand. I was very happy that he had found someone. He was always too lonely for his own good.

"So Bella, what happened in France?" Carlisle asked after everyone had sat down.

"Well I went to France to wait for you while you were in Italy with the Volturi. I thought I was close enough that when you left I'd hear about it and we could meet back up, but I met James and Laurent before that ever happened. I was walking through Paris at night when he came out of nowhere and practically forced me to leave with them. They kept a close eye on me wherever we went and eventually we ended up in America. They had already forced me to change my lifestyle by this time. Well, this was when they would only beat me, but when James tried to kiss me once I left. I went to Chicago. I was only there for a week before James found me again sense he's a tracker. I haven't tried to escape since because of what he did to me once he got me back." I shook at the memory and my father's arm tightened around me.

Rosalie came and sat next to me then, "I'm sorry that James did that to you. I know what it's like to have your first time forced on you like that."

"Oh that wasn't my first time. I met someone in Chicago," I mumbled with my head down.  
"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I fell in love. He was perfect." I smiled at the memory.  
"Tell us about him! Tell us!" Alice cried bouncing in Jasper's lap.  
I laughed, "Okay, well I had just arrived in Chicago when I smelt the most delicious scent I could ever imagine. I followed it down the street and down a dark ally. I thought I was going to kill a human by choice, but I just couldn't find myself to care. The scent was just too intoxicating. Well I found myself in a dark ally and then I saw him. He was gorgeous even with red eyes. I fell in love when he first smiled."  
"Why didn't you stay with him? What was his name?" Alice asked.  
"Well, we never told each other our names and he didn't want to change his lifestyle. He said he had tried to drink from animals and he just couldn't anymore. I told him I couldn't drink from humans anymore. We went our separate ways, but promised that if we ever came across each other again we wouldn't let anything stand in our way."  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAD SEX WITH A BOY AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME?" My father yelled at me while standing up to look at me.

I shrank back from the intense stare my father was giving me. No one noticed the door open or that Edward had walked in.

"I know his name," he said from the doorway.

**AN: Does that count as a cliffy? Well anyways I have some bad news. I start summer school Monday and it's a tuff class so I don't know how much I'll really be able to put into this story. It's a tuff class that will take a lot of my focus, and it's from the 1****st**** to like 20-something and I start working a fireworks tent the 18****th**** and once I start there I'm almost sure I won't be getting anything done because I'll be staying the night there and that's usually when I do most of my writing. So, if you guys really love me you'll just have to wait and be SUPER patient. I promise to update whenever I have time though. I really started this story at a crappy time, but I couldn't wait any longer it was calling me!! Okay sorry for the long AN's & as always..**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!! WANT TO WRITE MORE :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay guys if you don't want to hear my apology then go ahead and skip this part, but I feel like I do owe you guys a major, heartfelt apology. I'm truly story that I waited over a week to update this story. I did let you guys know that it would take me awhile to get it updated again because of summer school starting and all of that, but I could've gotten it out sooner if I had choose to do so. I'm not making excused, I'm just lazy-plain and simple. Yes, I'm sorry for waiting so long and yes it probably will happen again. Once again I'm truly, honestly sorry. Feel free to yell or threaten me if you choose to do so, I won't mind but I'd really prefer if you didn't. :) Okay ON WITH THE STORY!! **

_Recently:  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAD SEX WITH A BOY AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME?" My father yelled at me while standing up to look at me._

_I shrank back from the intense stare my father was giving me. No one noticed the door open or that Edward had walked in._

"_I know his name," he said from the doorway. _

CPOV:

I snapped my head to the doorway. I hadn't even heard him come inside. How did he know his name? Had he saw his face in Bella's mind and recognized him? No, she's a shield he couldn't have. Then how-

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a gasp come from Bella. I watched her with a dumb-struck expression as she leapt off of the couch and into the arms of none other than Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough.

Bella started kissing all over Edward's face, his cheek, nose, forehead, lips, eyes, over and over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," they both whispered breathlessly to each other.

I turned my head knowing this was a private moment, and noticed everyone else was just as awe-struck as I was. Well except Jasper, I'm assuming he was feeling the weight of Edward and Bella's love because he only had eyes for Alice.

I looked back to where my little girl was, they were just staring into each other's eyes now without saying a word. I cleared my throat trying to get their attention.

_Edward, care to explain why you're kissing my DAUGHTER right in front of me?_

Without looking away from Bella's eyes he answered, "Of course."

BPOV:

The love of my life moved to sit on the loveseat, pulling me behind him. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I looked at his face and noticed he had the goofiest grin I'd ever seen, and I'm sure I had one to match.

_Edward_. Edward. I had never tried to give him a name, nothing seemed to fit, but Edward does. _Edward_. I love _Edward._ I smiled just thinking of it.

I never took my eyes away from Edward's face as he told them everything. He said how when he had his rebellious stage that he had went to Chicago. How he had smelt me coming in the alleyway. How he had stopped following the man he had planned on killing in order to find my scent. How he had fell in love when he first saw me. How we spent a week worrying about nothing but each other, never leaving each others' sides. How up until a few minutes ago that week was the best week of his existence. Then he mentioned that he's regretted not staying with me, for being stubborn and not changing back to animals, every day since. That he should've never let me walk away. That he loved me more than anything in the world and that he wasn't going to let anyone separate us ever again.

When he was finished he glanced at me before turning back to my father, "Please Carlisle, don't take her away from me. I love her, I _need _her. She means the world to me, and I can't live through losing her again."

I looked around and noticed Esme looked like she would be crying, but in a happy way, from Carlisle's arms. I reached for her hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her in some way.

Unexpectedly she threw her arms around me sobbing, "Oh you've made him so happy. Thank you so much. I just want you to be in our lives. Edward needs you and Carlisle misses you, he always has. He tells me stories about you from when you were little when the other children are hunting. I've always wanted to meet you."

I tried to hide the sadness and pain from my past by putting on a fake smile, "I would want nothing more than to be with my Edward and my father and all of you as well."

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked. We all looked to Jasper who was squeezing his eyes tightly while holding his stomach in pain and taking deep breathes.

"She's so…so sad…and the pain…it hurts…so-so much."

Edward pulled me to his chest and started rubbing my back soothingly up and down while humming my lullaby. I closed my eyes relaxing back into him and allowing him to make my pain go away.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered once he was looking normal.

He gave me a forgiving smile.

Edward gave me that tell-me-what's-wrong look, "Bella,"

"Later Edward, okay? I promise I'll explain later." He nodded in acknowledgement and let it go.

My father, having been silent up until this point, stood up, "Edward I'd like to talk to you alone."

"Yes sir." He kissed the top of my head before standing up and following my dad outside and too far for us to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well I hadn't planned on updating this today because of everything going on in my house right now, but I got a review today from ****Belladollyn and it's because of that review that I'm updating. So, you guys can thank them for the awesome review I got. It really made me feel like this story is good and that people really like it. :) Thank you! Oh, and I really didn't care to much for the last chapter it just didn't sit right with me I guess, but I'm going to try to do better on this one. Sorry my last chapter was so rushed. KEEP R&R PLEASE!! **

_Recently: My father, having been silent up until this point, stood up, "Edward I'd like to talk to you alone."_

"_Yes sir." He kissed the top of my head before standing up and following my dad outside and too far for us to hear.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

EPOV:

Carlisle kept walking even though no one could hear us from this distance, and I silently followed. Curiously, I listened to his thoughts as he walked on.

_How could she do this? He would have been her brother! No I suppose that wouldn't have happened._

"We would have fallen in love either way, Carlisle."

_Yes, I know that. I'm just not sure how I feel about all of this. Isabella Mason? Why didn't I ever know that you had met someone? Why didn't you tell me?_

"I…well, I'm not really sure. I had just experienced the most amazing week of my life…I meant just being in her presence, Carlisle. I would never talk about her like that. I couldn't read her mind and it intrigued me because I never had to try to know how someone felt about me. Her I did, and I loved learning everything about her. I loved, no love every second I spend with her and I just wanted to keep that week to myself I suppose. Maybe for the same reason you kept her to yourself all this time?"

_Yes, maybe so. Did she ever tell you about her past, our past together? _

"Carlisle, we didn't even exchange names," I said with a chuckle. "None of that had mattered at the time we both knew without saying that we wouldn't have a lot of time to be together, so we took what we had and made the most."

He smiled weakly at me and then he started bringing up pictures of Bella when she was younger. Her at the age of 4, 5, 9, 10, 13, 15, and 17. He let one slip of her sitting on a table as he cleaned up bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. I winced and growled so he only showed happy pictures after that.

After he had showed me Bella playing baseball as a little girl and as a vampire, her clumsiness as a human, and her trying to force Carlisle to eat a popsicle along with her, I was smiling and completely lost in his memories.

_Let's go so you can hear all about Bella's and my past. _

We started walking towards the house, but he stopped and turned around to face me.

_Oh and Edward, I know you're my first son, but if you ever hurt her I will be forced to hurt you much worse. Are we clear?_

"Yes, sir," I nodded while smiling.

_One more thing, you had better not ever let her go again. James will not get my, _our_ Bella back._

I smiled even bigger, "I wouldn't even think of it. She stays with us. I can't live through letting her go again."

BPOV:

Everyone was silent as we listened to them walk away.

Emmett turned towards me, "so, you and Eddie-boy did the dirty?" Rosalie smacked the back of his head, while I was engulfed in my own embarrassment.  
"Sorry, I'll use a different word…hmmm…oh I know!" He cleared his throat before started again, "So, you and Eddie-boy did the horizontal shuffle?"  
"Yes, Em, we did."  
"W-O-W," he smiled at me before pulling me into a crushing bear hug and claiming me as his newest sister. It was sweet really, that is until he ruffled my hair and started making crud jokes about me and Edward.

I heard the front door open right before my anger flared up, no doubt thanks to Jasper, and I lunged at Emmett knocked the couch backwards and us onto the floor.

I heard gasps and laughter but I couldn't stop I just kept getting angrier and Emmett seemed to become more afraid after every hit. I was sure that Jasper was the source for his strange behavior as well. I only got to hit him a few more times before I felt two strong arms pull me off of Emmett by the waist. I started kicking and yelling at Emmett and whoever that was holding me to put me down, but to no avail.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, STOP THIS RIGHT THIS SECOND! JASPER, KNOCK OFF THE ANGER! EMMETT, STOP CRYING AND MAKING JOKES ABOUT OTHER BELLA AND EDWARD'S RELATIONSHIP!"

I stopped moving the second I heard my dad say my name in that tone. The anger left my body as soon as Carlisle said 'Jasper', and I realized the arms holding me down were Edward's. I smiled up at him, and he loosened his hold on me before pulling me onto his lap and kissing the top of my head.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds while Emmett settled down and wiped away his non-existent tears before taking his seat next to Rosalie.

Carlisle took a deep breath, "okay, Bella why don't we tell everyone about our past?"

I simply nodded knowing it wasn't really a question. I lowered my shield for Edward to hear and thought, _  
If you know my past will you still want me?_

His eyes looked hurt before he cleared them with understanding and nodded. I put my shield back up knowing it would do no good for him to 'see' my past and let Carlisle start my story.

**AN: Okay, the next chapter is a flashback of Bella and Carlisle's past. It will be in Carlisle's POV and should be out very soon. Like tonight or tomorrow soon. :) Review please, I love to know what you guys are thinking of all of this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh wow, thanks for all the reviews. They all mean a lot to me. :) I can't tell you how great it is to see all of you guys saying you love my story and everything it really just means a lot to me. So, keep it up! Ha-Ha , okay so here is the new chapter!! **

_Recently: Carlisle took a deep breath, "okay, Bella why don't we tell everyone about our past?"_

_I simply nodded knowing it wasn't really a question. I lowered my shield for Edward to hear and thought,  
If you know my past will you still want me? _

_His eyes looked shown hurt before he cleared them with understanding and nodded. I put my shield back up knowing it would do no good for him to 'see' my past and let Carlisle start my story._

(This is all a flashback in CPOV, to the year he met Bella for the first time. I'm not exactly sure when the year is just a long time ago, before he went to Volterra and after he was changed.)

"Dr. Cullen, you haven't slept in twenty-seven hours and you haven't eaten anything in over four! You will leave this hospital and go home to sleep and eat willingly or I will personally remove you," Mrs. Garwood threatened me.

She was a lovely lady, always nice and polite unless she thought the situation called for anything else. I suppose if it had been anyone else I would've been glad she was forcing them to leave, just not me. I didn't need to sleep, and I was more than happy that I hadn't forced that nasty human food down my throat for over four hours. I was a vampire for goodness sake! Doesn't she know if she really wanted me to eat something, most vampires would suggest me eating her? Not that I would seeing as I am a 'vegetarian'.

I smiled at her and nodded before walking out of the hospital and towards my home. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go for a quick hunt before heading back to the hospital. I could always just claim I was napping. Mrs. Garwood would believe that.

After I had drunk a good portion of blood, I made my way back to the hospital. I walked through the halls ignoring the stares some of the nurses gave me. I learned to just ignore the whispers and looks long ago. I walked up to Mrs. Garwood's desk and took my clipboard.

When she looked up at me she rolled her eyes at me, but before she could complain I stopped her, "Mrs. Garwood, I took a nap and I grabbed some lunch just like you said. Now, what do you need me for?"

"Well Dr. Cullen, first of all I think you could have slept a little more and secondly there is an infant in Room 6, Isabella Swann, which needs your attention. The father, Charleton Swann, is in the room with her."

I nodded before walking into Room 6. Inside there was a man a couple inches shorter than myself with dark brown hair that looked messed up, most likely from him running his hands threw it, and his eyes were brown and bloodshot. He looked stressed and completely broken, I felt sorry for him.

Who would have known that I would never again feel sorry for him, but think he deserves everything he every goes through and more.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," I reached my hand out to shake.  
"Charleton Swann, nice to meet you."

We talked some more and I came to find out that Isabella had just been born only the week before, but that her mother had been getting sicker and sicker after she had given birth. The mother, Radella Swann, died this morning, and Charleton didn't know what to do with Isabella so he thought he could just bring her back here and she would be our responsibility. I felt my anger rising with every word he spoke.

"I can't take care of something like that; it-it smells sometimes and cries at night. How am I supposed to sleep with it making all that noise? It won't eat right, and well to be honest with you I don't even want it."

"I'm sorry Charleton, but there is nothing we can do. You have to take care of her; she's your daughter and your responsibility. We can't take her," oh but I want to take her away from you believe me I do. You don't deserve a beautiful little girl like her.

He huffed before jerking Isabella up into his arms and storming out of the hospital. I felt part of my heart follow out with that little baby. I sat in my chair begging and praying for that little girl not to get hurt, to live, to survive, to be strong, and that I'd do everything in my power to see it that she lived a good, happy life. I already loved her, Isabella Swann.

-Two Months later-

"Hello, little Isabella," I cooed the smiling baby in my arms as I checked scratches and bruises on her body. She was just two months old but she was as clumsy as they came.

Or at least that is what her father told everyone at the hospital. I would have believed him too, if it wasn't for my heightened sight that could see how her bruising matched Charleton's hands. But, seeing as how I couldn't explain how I knew these things all I could do was heal her the best I could and hope that it wouldn't happen again.

-Two Years later-

"Carlisle!" Isabella smiled at me from her seat.

I smiled even though my mind was running a mile a minute. Her visits with bruises and scratches have become weekly sometimes more than once. I was glad to see her, I just hated knowing her father was the cause of her pain.

"Hello, my precious Isabella. How are you feeling today?"

I watched as she grimaced at her name, she always hated Isabella. "I'm sorry it's Bella now, right?"  
She shook her head enthusiastically before answering my previous question, "feel fine."

Ah yes, every time I asked how she was she'd said 'fine', she could have a broken bone and she'd feel fine. Always fine. She did admit to me once that it was her father that hurt her, and that she was afraid of him.

I checked her injuries noticing that they weren't nearly as bad as they looked, but I asked anyways just because I wanted her safe, "Well, this looks okay for now, but I'd like to keep an eye on you. How would you feel about staying a few nights?"

Her eyes got very large and I saw fear flicker in them before she settled on excitement, "okay."

I finished my other tasks quickly so that I could get back to Bella. We spent those two days bonding and spending time together. I just loved her more, the more time I spent with her. I read to her every night, and during the day we went outside to play.

The day for her to leave came all too soon. Charleton picked her up and grabbed her arm so hard it was almost to the point of bruising. I watched a single tear slide down Isabella's cheek before she walked away.

-Six Years later-

Isabella walked through the door into the kitchen, "I set the table Carlisle, do you need me for anything else?"

"No, I'm almost finished with dinner. You can just wait for me at the table, sweetheart," yes I have been forcing myself to eat human food, just so that Isabella could stay with me at my house.

It took quite some time for her father to allow Isabella to stay here, but after she begged and begged he finally let her. When she had stayed the weekend the first time, I never thought about her forcing me to eat, but she did. I gave her every excuse I could think of, but she wouldn't give up. After that first night, it has become a tradition that she stays every weekend with me and I'm forced to eat all kinds of disgusting human food right alongside her.

We sat down at the table and we ate in comfortable silence. She always enjoyed my cooking while I had to force it down.

"Carlisle, did you know you're my best friend?"

I glanced up at Isabella wondering if she knew I thought of her as my own daughter, and that I wished more than anything she was, "no, I didn't." I loved the thought of being her best friend, she was mine also.

"Well, you are. Want to know why?"

"Sure, sweetie."

She smiled at me, "'cause you're everything I've ever wanted in a daddy, and you never hurt me like my dad does. You sometimes when I'm in my bed I think about what it would be like if you were my father, instead of daddy."

My eyes were wide staring at Isabella and my fork dropped to the table with my mouth still hanging open. I couldn't believe she thought of me in the same way. Once I composed myself I saw Isabella starting to cry. She must have taken my reaction as something bad. "Isabel-Bella, sweetie, there's nothing I want more than to be your father. I love you more than anything in this world, darling. You mean so much to me, and all I want to do is take care of you. If you thought of me in a fatherly-figure way I'd be more than happy, because I already consider you a daughter," she smiled up at me the tears stopping, "and Bella, you're my bestest best friend."

She ran over and jumped into my lap hugging me and I promised her I'd try to be a father if she let me, which she joyously agreed to.

Seeing her in my lap telling me she wanted me to be her father, I vowed right there that I would never lose this little girl, she would forever be my daughter.

-Nine Years later-

After that night she had started calling me 'Dad' when we were at my house. The hospital visits continued as did her weekends with me. Her injuries had gotten worse over the years, but she had gotten stronger over the years also. I wasn't as worried about her as I used to be, Charleton was always safe about how far he took things. He never beat her to the extremes.

"Dr. Cullen, we have an emergency in Room 2," Mrs. Garwood had a sympathetic look on her face and her eyes were drowning in sadness.

I immediately started panicking, wondering what it could be. I knew it had to do with Bella; she was the only person I was close with besides Mrs. Garwood. I ran as fast as humanly possible to Room 2 only to be hit with the smell of blood, Bella's blood and lots of it.

She was unconscious, and the more I worked and tried to save her the more I knew she wasn't going to make it. Charleton had done the worst to her. There were bruises of his hands, broken ribs, it just looked like he used her as a punching bag, and I wanted to return the favor to him.

The nurse beside me kept telling me she was already gone, but I could still hear her weak heartbeat. I wouldn't lose her, I couldn't lose her. At that moment I knew I was going to have to change Isabella.

**AN: OKay this is most likely the last chapter I'll get up until after July 4th, cause i wont even be at home so the chances of me getting access to a computer are very slim. So don't hold your breath for a new chapter. I hope you guys like this one and understand everything now. Please REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERYONE!

Yes I'm alive, who would have guessed? AND this isn't some stupid announcement about me being angry and giving up ff or anything like that, I want to start writing again, my blocky thing in my mind is gone and I have LOTS of ideas. BUT first, I wont be adding to this story anymore because I don't like how it was going. I feel like i completely raced through my favorite parts, so I'm going to be writing one story same plot and what not about Carlisle and Bella and then one about Bella and Edward's week, and then I'll tie them both together, sound okay? OR have you all given up on me? :( ...I wouldn't blame you.

So, to make sure I keep my word I need a Beta, preferably someone who will kick my butt when I start getting lazy and will edit my work. Let me know if anyone is interested.

3 AriLenae


End file.
